Aura Sanctum
by Glyphron
Summary: An Orc with a strange name and a strange past. And now the youngest member of the Companions. Aura has more of a purpose than she asked for. But, as long as it brings her good battles, what's not to like?


"We've lost her, or she's lost us." Farkas called to Vilkas, eyes searching in every direction over the horizon.

Vilkas marched onward down the road, unconcerned.

"She weilds Wuuthrad and has proven on numerous occasions that she can handle herself. So long as she doesn't get herself lost, she'll find us at Ysgramor. No doubt Aela will beat all of us there."

Farkas accepted his brother's reply, following his charge. Although he trusted his twin to know best, the dragon attack that had separated them from her continued to vex his mind. Silently, he worried she may not have survived. He liked her, she was intriguing and didn't seem to mind his simple nature. As shield siblings, they were supposed to look out for one another. A task he was now barred from. But, Vilkas must be right. He always is.

Aura eagerly devoured the dragon's soul, letting it pour into her with satisfaction. She was now lost from her traveling companions, but this did little more than irk her. Until her initiation into the revered Companions, her world had been a lonely life. A fact that neither pleased or disturbed her. It was simply life, her life. At least she had one.

Despite her intimidating stature as most orcs had, she was little more than a child. She was an adolescent, and the youngest of all Companions. But no less dangerous or capable. Aura bore the same strength and prowess as the best of her people. The same might as the bold chieftains of strongholds. And only the greatest of opponents would ever bring her assunder, if ever she fell.

Her sides heaved, her breath fogging the air. The red at the edges of her vision lingered, and the rage still slithered through her veins. With a grunt she charged off in the direction of the tomb, her destination. Without enemies to fight, it instead drove her forward with great speed and stamina, aiding her in regaining lost ground between her and the others. Aura did not know which path they took, but did not care. She abandoned all paths, every road and surged through the wilds keeping an ever constant pace. Until at last the aggression in her body finally ebbed away. Only then did she slow from a charge to a brisk march.

Above, the clouds pelted her in snow, the forest ahead sheltered in mist rising up from the undergrowth. She listened for wolves, sabre cats, or likewise, prepared always for a fight. Aura had a strong sense of direction, and so knew she was still on route to Ysgramor. The bitter wind did not detter her, the difficult footing no obstacle. Orcs were the hardiest of all races, she was no different. Aura still wished she had arrived at the tomb already, none the less.

She comes across a sheer cliff, the coastline down below. Just what she was hoping to find. She need only trace the shoreline the rest of the way, and it would lead her straight to her goal. With luck, there would be nothing to battle along the way, leaving her unhindered and no more time would be wasted. She had a job to do, she intended to get it done.

Placing Wuuthrad in its hold at her back, she carefully scales the lowest edge, ignoring the small ache of landing from such an ambitious drop. Onward she pushes, the tide lapping her feet. Off in the distance, jagged edges rise through the sea mist into the sky, marking the location of islands spattered off from the continent's edge. One of these will hold the place she hunts tirelessly. Even in the dark of night, the sun has long since dropped into the watery depths at the horizon since her battle.

Night passes away to early morning, and off to the left lays the shadow she's been searching for. She wades through the water, holding her breath as it becomes too deep to keep her head above the surface. In moments she has reached dry land, taking in air once more. Wet, and perpetually freezing, she arrives at the dawn of a new day. She shakes off her discomfort and enters without hesitation, who knows how long her shield siblings have been waiting. She will most likely receive endless complaints from Vilkas and Aela.

"All I'm saying is it took you two long enough to get here. I've been waiting since sundown yesterday. I could have spent that time doing something useful instead of pacing in here while waiting on you." The voice of the huntress echoes through the entryway.

"Do you have to keep whining about it. Enough already!" Vilkas snaps.

Farkas glares at her quietly from the edge of the room, turning his eyes as Aura joins them. Both men are damp, suggesting they had not been here long before her own arrival.

"Finally, we are all here!" Aela exclaims impatiently.

Aura only gives her the same response Farkas had been offering. A hard stare to her face.

"Let's get started." She demands, disregarding the orc's scowl.

Aura, steps up to the statue that guards the remainder of the tomb, and places Wuuthrad into its hands. To the left, a passageway opens, giving them access to the sacred resting places. As always, Aela marches on ahead, leaving the others to follow at their own pace. Retrieving Wuuthrad, Aura starts forward, confident the twins shadow her back. But, Farkas stops her when he calls to his brother in confusion.

"Vilkas?"

He is waiting for the man to step forward, take the lead. But, Vilkas does not move.

"This is the tomb of Ysgramor, and his most trusted generals," Vilkas states turning to Aura, "You should be cautious."

"Are you not coming?" She questions his intent.

His voice lacks it's usual biting challenge. Sounding, instead, as though he's already been left behind.

"Kodlak was right..." he bereaved, "I let vengeance rule my heart. I regret nothing of what we did at Driftshade. But I cannot go any further with my mind fogged, and my heart grieved."

Farkas does not object further, or make any complaint. Although they are close, neither needed the other to function. Both could fend for themselves. Aura and Farkas walked on, leaving Vilkas to his thoughts.

In the absence of his twin, Farkas looked to her lead, following the path she saw fit to take. This was his identity, a follower. He knew and understood that he did not have the wit to lead. He didn't much care for forging his own path. Simply put, he was most content letting others guide him, so long as they proved worthy. Aura seemed to know the better of things, she had a head for taking charge. And in the time Farkas had known her, she had certainly proven herself.

He followed her and Aela without fail until they reached a passage riddled with thick webbed spider silk. His gut began writhing, fear taking hold. Farkas was as tough as any Companion, as strong and dedicated as all of them. But, even the greatest of warrior's possessed a personal bane.

"Shield Sister..."

She slows to a halt, looking upon him in the dim light, curious.

"What is it?"

"Ever since Dustman's Cairn the big crawly ones have been too much for me. Everyone has his weakness, and this one is mine." He relinquishes his gaze to the ground.

Aura does not berate him. She thinks nothing of this, he is free from judgement. His inability to face the creatures ahead did not impact her own resignation. Rather than see him as weak as she might another of her kin, she saw him as human. In her mind, they did not hold the same level of endurance or fortitude. Not to say they were unfit to call themselves a force of might to be reckoned with. She held respect for her fellow Companions. But, their greatest power lay elsewhere, as opposed to the warmongering of her people. Orcs had been forged in the blood of their enemies, and no foe could intimidate them. Regardless of whether or not they could win. She saw this for what it was. A difference in what made up the fabric of each race.

She left him to bear whatever shame he may feel on his own. A courtesy to a warrior. Aura and the huntress pressed on alone, not knowing what lay ahead. And that did not matter...


End file.
